He Is My Master !
by Senslo
Summary: UA : Pour sauver sa sœur de l’emprise de son oncle, Harry part de chez lui. Mais il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point ce Drago Malfoy et son contrat innocent de domestique ne sont pas là pour le sauver … Enjoy !


**He Is My Master**

UA : Pour sauver sa soeur de l'emprise de son oncle, Harry part de chez lui. Mais il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point ce Drago Malfoy et son contrat innocent de domestique ne sont pas là pour le sauver … Enjoy !

**Episode Zéro : Introduction de l'histoire.**

Il était trois heures et vingt quatre minutes en ce lundi matin, Harry se leva précautionneusement. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, aujourd'hui lui et Anna partiraient d'ici. Tout était prévu depuis des mois, leur plan était infaillible et machiavélique. Harry sourit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'échapper d'ici… Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la liberté !

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, quatre ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de repartir le plus tôt possible. Il est si difficile d'accepter l'injustice quand on est habitué à cent fois mieux. Et la vie qu'ils avaient vécue avec leurs parents était cent fois mieux. Mieux que d'être forcé de faire a mangé pour des gens infâmes et en surpoids alors qu'eux ne devaient manger que les restes. **[1] **Mieux que de dormir sur un matelas pourri et si petit. Mieux que de se faire insulter à longueur de journée et de servir de punching-ball. Mieux que de voir les mains d'un horrible personnage posées sur sa sœur… Mais il y avait eu ce fichu jour avec ce fichu accident. Et tout avait changé pour le pire.

Harry s'en souvenait vaguement, il était dans la voiture avec ses parents pour aller chercher Anna à l'école. Cette après midi là ils avaient été faire des courses tout les trois, « pour la dernière fois » pensa une petite voix sadique au fond de sa tête. Il pleuvait fort et la visibilité était plutôt mauvaise, Harry avait fermé les yeux et écoutait sa mère chanter avec la radio. Jusqu'à ce que son père hurle « accrochez-vous ». Il avait alors rouvert les yeux pour voir la voiture devant eux de travers en plein milieu de l'autoroute. Puis les avaient refermés immédiatement tandis que son père virait vers la gauche pour éviter la voiture, mais il ne l'avait pas évité … Et ses parents en étaient mort … Et pas lui.

Harry se pencha sur Anna, il la regarda un instant le cœur lourd, s'il avait su ce qu'il lui arriverait ici, ils seraient partie bien avant. Mais il avait bêtement décidé d'attendre sa majorité pour bénéficier de la fortune familiale. A l'époque cela lui avait semblé la meilleure solution et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il secoua légèrement Anna tout en lui demandant de se réveiller, elle bougea légèrement, se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, puis sur ses yeux qu'elle ouvrit tout doucement. Harry rejeta la couverture qui recouvrait la jeune fille, elle était déjà habillée prête à partir.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as plus envie de partir ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Nan, mais c'est tôt quand même, j'aime pas me lever tôt moi. Lui répondit sa sœur de mauvaise humeur.

- Même pas pour partir d'ici ?

Anna ne répondit pas ce contentant d'exprimer sa colère en lançant à son grand frère un regard meurtrier de ses pourtant si beaux yeux couleur noisette. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait partir … évidemment. Le plus loin serai le mieux pourvu qu'on ne les rattrape pas. Et c'est vrai que si c'était pour partir elle voulait bien se lever tôt. Mais ça plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Ils prirent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, et descendirent les escaliers sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Après tout, Ils avaient mis dans le repas des Dursley assez de somnifères pour endormir quatre éléphants adultes… Et pour l'instant il n'était que trois. Ils évitèrent donc simplement d'allumer les lumières pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Une race bien trop curieuse pour leur bien par ici. Harry ouvrit le sac à dos d'Anna et y mis un peu d'argent et des sandwichs qu'il avait préparé le soir d'avant.

- Bon allons-nous en maintenant, dit Harry en attrapant un trousseau de clé. Tu crois qu'on devrait leur laisser un mot ? Genre… hum « Adieu et à jamais ! »

- Ouais pourquoi pas ou alors… « Au plaisir de jamais vous revoir bande de Trolls ! » compléta Anna en attrapant un stylo.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte en prenant leur affaire tandis qu'Anna écrivait le petit mot d'adieu. Harry se sentait tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, des petits frissons lui parcouraient la peau et il tremblait légèrement.

- Aï-est ! dit Anna en s'étirant, finalement j'ai mis les deux. Vu qu'ils arrivent pas à comprendre une phrase de plus de cinq mots, ils comprendront le sens général dans la tienne.

- T'as pas fait de fautes d'orthographes j'espère ? Ricana Harry

Mécontente Anna se contenta de bougonner et de tirer la langue en passant devant son frère, l'orthographe n'étant pas son fort. Une fois dehors elle inspira l'air de cette belle nuit d'été avant de faire la roue. Tandis qu'Harry mettait le trousseau de clé dans la fente prévus pour les lettres. Harry rigola puis lui tendit son sac. Elle le mit sur son dos et pris la main de son frère. Ils étaient partis pour de bon. Et en regardant une dernière fois le 4, Privet Drive, Harry promit silencieusement à ses parents qu'il ferait tout pour qu'Anna soit heureuse.

**. H . D . A . **

Depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis Harry et Anna avaient écumé les petits boulot de Londres sans jamais être engagés. Assis dans un square Harry raya une nouvelle annonce dans le journal en soupirant. La vie active était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait cru, on les avait trouvé trop jeunes, trop vieux, trop maigres, trop petits, trop roux, trop pâles… Rien n'allait et Harry était abattu.

Harry releva la tête en entendant Anna revenir en courant avec un sourire plus large qu'une banane. Elle se laissa tombé à côté de lui et très pompeusement lui tendis un morceau de papier où il était écrit :

« Recherche domestiques pour s'occuper d'un manoir, jeune et dynamique logé sur place. Se présenter au _Malfoy's Manor _pour répondre … »

- C'est pas une super méga géniale ocaz' ? demanda fièrement Anna.

- Si. Il faudrait aller voir, on ira demain.

- Allez viens on y va tout de suite, faudrait pas qu'on nous prenne les places, conclue-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de son frère. J'ai toujours rêvé d'habité dans un manoir ! Au fait sa ressemble à quoi un manoir ? Plus tard se s'rait bien qu'on s'construise un château nous aussi …

Harry soupira, il était 19h et c'était sans doute un peu trop tard pour aller se présenter à l'entretien. Mais Anna était partie dans ses pensées et se faisait tout un délire sur le futur château qu'ils auraient tous les deux avec piscine intérieure et volière d'oiseaux exotiques. Harry céda donc à sa sœur, et ils partirent tous les deux vers ce fameux _Malfoy's Manor_.

Une fois devant les imposantes grilles du manoir, Harry ne regretta plus d'être venu. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Devant eux deux s'étendait un jardin à perte de vue, Avec des arbres immenses et un ruisseau. Une allée pavé partait de la grille, traversait le ruisseau sur un pont, se transformait en petite place pour s'arrêter devant une volé de marche conduisant à l'entré du manoir. La façade était blanche argenté et pourvue de nombreuses fenêtres, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement tout le fascinait.

- Hé… Oh ! Tu vas rester planté là Harry ? s'exclama Anna en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

Harry mit un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'elle était de l'autre côté de la grille. Quand l'information eu enfin monté jusqu'à son cerveau Anna gambadait déjà joyeusement sur l'allé menant au manoir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu… Mais qu'elle idiote ! S'étrangla Harry.

Et il fit alors une chose stupide, Il la suivit… Peut être que s'il ne l'avait pas fait les choses auraient évolué différemment, peut être mais en tout cas une chose est sûr, cela aurait été moins drôle.

Une fois qu'il l'eu rattrapé, Harry oublia ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce jardin. Et ce concentra à ne rien louper du parc. Ils remontèrent l'allée en s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- Oh, regarde il y a des pitit poissons dans la rivière, s'extasia Anna. Il y en à même un doré !

- Il est argenté, corrigea Harry et ne te penche pas tant tu vas tomber. **[2]**

Mais avant la fin de sa phrase Anna était déjà dans l'eau, surprise au début elle éclata de rire. Bien que légèrement exaspéré par le comportement de sa sœur Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il alla s'accroupir sur la berge et tendit sa main a Anna pour la sortir de l'eau, celle-ci la prit et entraina son frère dans l'eau. Offusqué ce dernier lui envoya de l'eau à la figure. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau phénoménale entre les deux, et elle aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Harry n'avait pas sentis un truc visqueux et froid dans son t-shirt. Il essaya de l'attraper mais il se faufila entre ses doigts. Anna le regarda attentivement très étonné de son comportement, même si elle savait son frère un peu bête parfois, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se tortiller dans tout les sens les mains dans le dos.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive exactement ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Aaaaargh ! Répondit philosophiquement son frère.

- Ha hum, sans doute mais encor ? Tu as une crampe au dos ?

- Nan j'ai un truc dans le dos, s'écria Harry.

-Oh c'est juste ça ? Tu aurais pu le dire avant quand même ! Mais enfin… Fais voir… Soupira Anna avant de chopper Harry par le col de son t-shirt.

Harry ne répliqua pas et pour cause, sa sœur l'étranglait ! Anna mit sa main dans le t-shirt de son frère et chercha l'intrus. Seulement son frère ne l'aidait vraiment pas, il se dandinait dans tout les sens l'éclaboussant d'eau. Finalement elle réussit à attraper ce qui se révéla être un poisson.

- Oh mais c'est le poisson doré de toute à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-elle ravi de le retrouver.

- Il est toujours argenté, corrigea Harry.

- Enfin c'est pas important, conclue-t-elle. Ce qui est important c'est que tu t'es fait un ami ! C'est forcément un signe du destin qui veut dire qu'on va avoir ce poste.

Harry se retourna prêt à sortir de l'eau, lorsque son regard rencontra deux pieds surmontés de deux jambes… Enfin lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne était là sur la berge, le fixant. Harry n'était cependant pas sûr que la personne le regardait car il ne voyait pas son visage. Le nouveau venu était en effet à contre jour, mais son visage semblait penché vers lui.

A ce moment là, Harry fut sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas le poste, qu'on allait les jeter hors du domaine comme des malpropres. Il se tourna sur sa sœur **[3] **qui n'avait rien remarqué et lui montra l'homme à contre jour.

**. H . D . A .**

L'homme, qui semblait d'un très grand âge les avait conduit dans une salle de bain et leur avait donné des affaires de rechange. Maintenant Harry se posait mille et une questions en enfilant les affaires qu'on lui avait demandé de mettre. Qui était cet homme ? Sûrement pas le maître des lieux. Pourquoi les avaient-t-ils laissés se changer sans rien dire ? Alors là il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

- Harry tu es prêt ? Chuchota Anna tout contre la porte.

Son frère grogna, non il n'était pas prêt. Mais comment ce machin se mettait ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce machin ?

- Aaaaaaaaaargh ! cria-t-il, mais pourquoi je porte une robe, moi !

Et il ouvrit la porte en grand ! Indigné d'être dans une robe noire lui arrivant au dessus du genou, avec des petites manches bouffantes et un tablier blanc. Il vit alors la personne qui les avait menés ici et Anna. Cette dernière portait exactement la même tenue que lui. A la différence près que sa robe à elle touchait par terre et que les manches bouffantes lui chatouillaient les oreilles. **[4]**

- Oh … mais oui tu es en robe ! On est habillé pareille Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant frénétiquement. Ça te va bien, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.

Harry n'en était vraiment pas sûr, dans cette tenue il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir son caleçon. « Horrible » se dit-il « Je suis habillé comme une fille ». Il en conclua que heureusement il n'était pas une fille et n'était pas obligé de s'habiller comme ça souvent.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit mettre ça ? Demanda Harry à l'homme.

- Désolé je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit-il très pompeusement, J'imagine que vous venez pour les places de domestique ? **[5] **Je m'appelle Hubert et je suis l'actuel homme à tout faire de M Malfoy. Vu que je vais partir bientôt à la retraite, M Malfoy me cherche des remplaçants. Pour ce qui est de la robe, c'est une des consignes qu'il m'a données.

-Ah… répliqua Harry impressionné qu'une personne puisse parler comme ça au XXI siècle. Et quand pourrons nous rencontrer ce M Malfoy ?

-Et bien une fois que vous aurez trouvez chaussure à votre pied, répondit Hubert.

**. H . D . A .**

Depuis son bureau, Drago Malfoy riche héritier faisant partie de la noblesse anglaise regardait les nouveaux venus bouger sur les différentes télés de surveillance du manoir. « Nan mais c'est quoi ces ploucs? » s'insurgea-t-il **[6]** Ils étaient franchement ridicules, avec leurs robes de serveuse. Il y avait une naine rousse et un espèce d'hérisson accompagné d'Hubert qui venaient par ici.

En prenant une télécommande Drago effectua un zoom sur les visages des deux intrus, Il put remarquer que la naine, avait les yeux marron claire et une multitude de tâche de rousseur sur le visage. Son visage était par ailleurs arrondit et elle ressemblait a une gamine. Réflexion faite elle devait être une gamine. L'autre hérisson lui avait les yeux verts bouteille, les cheveux noirs corbeau et une mâchoire assez carré. De plus près ils ne semblaient plus aussi bizarres, peut être parce qu'on ne voyait pas que le garçon était habillé comme une serveuse.

Ça aussi c'était le problème avec Hubert, il exécutait les ordres sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas appropriés pour la situation. Certes Drago lui avait dit de demander aux femmes se présentant pour le poste de les faire essayer l'uniforme mais pas aux gamines et encore moins aux hommes ! Enfin c'était le problème des domestiques à l'ancienne, il espéra que ceux là fassent l'affaire même s'il en doutait.

Des coups frappé sur la porte de son bureau le ramenèrent à la réalité, Drago appuya sur un bouton qui fit descendre une plaque de métal pourvus de photo devant les télés, il ajusta sa cravate, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit enfin « Entrez ! ».

**. H . D . A .**

En entrant dans le bureau Harry ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender l'entretien, s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement de l'argent, il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Retourner chez les Dursley n'était pas envisageable, mais alors où aller ? Ils avaient déjà été obligés de faire quelques cafés baskets **[7]** pour économiser un peu l'argent qu'ils avaient mais bientôt ils seraient à sec. Cet emploi devait être le bon ! Ou sinon… Non il ne fallait pas y penser.

Harry croisa les doigts dans la poche de son tablier pour se donner du courage pour l'entretien. Il remarqua qu'Anna avait eu le même réflexe puis sourit en direction de son éventuel futur patron. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait environ son âge. C'était vraiment lui M Malfoy ? Il du faire une drôle de grimace, car Anna lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia. Il reprit une expression neutre et détailla celui à qui il laissait leur destin. Si Harry l'avait un peu mieux connu il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. Mais Harry ne le connaissait pas et il décida de se fier à se sourire sur ce visage angélique, encadré par de fins cheveux blonds sur lesquels le soleil s'accrochait. Son regard fut attiré par les yeux bleus sombre de l'aristocrate, Harry avait l'impression que ses yeux là voulaient lui faire passer un message. Il recula prestement il venait de comprendre, ces yeux, c'étaient ceux d'un prédateur.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il d'un ton affable. Je suis Drago Malfoy, comme vous devez certainement le savoir. Vos noms ?

- Harry et Anna Potter.

-Bien, âge, taille ?

Et le questionnaire continua, Harry se demanda souvent si les questions qui était posé était vraiment obligatoires. Certaines était incongrues ou déplacées, néanmoins ils répondirent à toutes les questions le plus naturellement qu'ils purent. Ce qui pour Harry fut parfois difficile parfois l'envie lui prenait de se lever et de demandé à ce Drago si il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il leur faisait simplement perdre leur temps. Enfin le questionnaire finit et Drago arrêta de jouer avec son stylo pour le posé consciencieusement à côté de sa feuille. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil et après un petit soupir de contentement ferma les yeux.

Pendant ce petit interlude, Harry et Anna en profitèrent pour se regarder. Anna envoya à son frère une grimace « tu crois qu'on s'en est sortit ?» Auquel il répondit par « j'en sais rien il est trop bizarre ». Finalement Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez et après un nouveau soupir dit :

- Je vous prends à l'essai… Après on verra bien si vous faites l'affaire.

Harry en était si heureux, ils avaient enfin trouvé un travail, ce qu'il ne savait pas s'est que Drago n'était pas le patron idéal et surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu trop le choix…

**. H . D . A .**

Cela faisait maintenant huit jours qu'Harry et Anna travaillaient pour Drago Malfoy. Et Harry n'en pouvait plus, ce type était infect, à toute heure de la journée et même parfois de la nuit il leur ordonnait une chose stupide. Enfin surtout à lui, Anna ne faisait pas grand-chose et encore heureux, sinon Harry ne serai pas resté. Il fallait aussi compter avec ce navet d'Hubert, qui était toujours sur son dos, heureusement il partait le lendemain à la retraite.

- Harry, un café italien pas trop serré dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Harry soupira et se dirigea d'un pas traînant **[8]** vers la cuisine, il ne fallait pas craquer, il ne fallait pas craquer… Dans la cuisine il retrouva Hubert et Anna qui préparait des biscuits pour le thé. Harry se redressa et alla se planté devant la machine à café avec un air conquérant. Comment cette foutu machine marchait au faite ? Il tritura un moment les boutons, jusqu'à se que la main rabougri du vieil homme ne le pousse de là.

- Enfin Harry, je t'ai déjà montré comment on se servait de cette machine hier, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge. Il faut mettre une pastille comme celle-ci, il agita devant son née une pastille de couleur noir, avant d'appuyer sur ce bouton.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

Hubert le laissa seul en pestant contre les jeunes qui n'avait aucune éthique ni aucune mémoire. Harry n'écouta pas plus longtemps et chercha la pastille des cafés italien rouge ou jaune déjà ? Où était passé la fiche ? Il la trouva, c'était les jaunes. Il l'incéra dans la machine appuya sur le bouton. Ouf le café était près.

Il ressortie rapidement de la cuisine, enfin aussi rapidement qu'il put sans renverser la tasse. Il avisa le grand escalier, pourquoi fallait-il que le bureau de ce sale petit idiot pourri gâté soit en haut de ce foutu escalier ? Il prit sont courage à une main **[9] **et commença la longue ascension. Une fois en haut, il se dirigea le cœur tranquille jusqu'au bureau de son patron. La main sur la poigné il pensa qu'après avoir classé les chemises de Drago par couleur il pourrait aller faire un tour dehors. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, Drago releva la tête furieux, il consulta sa montre et poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

- Quel est ton excuse pour avoir mit plus de dix minute pour m'apporter mon café ?

- Eh bien, soupira Harry fatigué de cet échange avant même qu'il ne commence. Je ne trouvais pas les capsules et les escaliers sont difficiles à monter avec une tasse dans les mains. Il valait mieux que vous l'ayez pleine votre tasse…

- Tu es bien incompétent enfin bon…

Harry souffla, excédé. Ce petit blond commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Il n'avait aucun respect pour qui que ce soit. Aucune considération pour le travail d'autrui, tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours plus important que les autres. « Je ne craquerai pas, je ne craquerai pas » se fustigea mentalement Harry. En huit jour, ce sale profiteur lui avait faire plus de choses aussi inutiles que fastidieuses, il se moquait de lui. Et ça Harry n'allait pas le supporter longtemps.

De son côté Drago avait remarqué qu'il adorait taquiner le « hérisson » .Même si au début il avait continué à chercher d'autres personnes maintenant il savait qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Anna était très marrante et spontanée quant à Harry, il ne savait pas très bien comment le définir. Il était très attaché à sa sœur et ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Et il avait ce petit quelque chose qui donnait envi à Drago de le connaître plus, d'être son ami.

**. H . D . A .**

Lorsqu'Hubert partit de la maison personne ne le regretta vraiment. Les trois personnes qui restaient dans la maison le regardèrent partir infiniment soulagées. Enfin surtout Harry et Drago, car Anna allait regretter les merveilleux biscuits de Hubert. Avant même qu'il est passé le pont en bois il était rentré dans la maison.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Drago.

- Enfin débarrassé de cet enquiquineur, approuva Harry.

- Bien que je devrais me réjouir de vous voir d'accord, vous me dégouté ! S'insurgea Anna, Hubert est quelqu'un de bien, il a beaucoup plus de morale que vous deux et il fait de meilleures biscuits que vous ! Il va me manquer !

Elle couru se cacher dans la maison les plantant là sur le haut du perron. Ils échangèrent un long regard désabusé et se précipitèrent d'un même accord à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent enfin dans le grenier, elle était en compagnie d'un oiseau complètement blanc. Drago fis une pause il n'aimait vraiment pas les animaux. Tandis qu'Harry rejoignait sa sœur pour lui demander ce qu'un oiseau pouvait bien faire là.

- C'est mon amie la chouette, elle s'appelle Hedwige répondit Anna.

- Depuis quand es-tu amie avec une chouette ?

- Ryry ! Je peux la garder ? dis ? Je m'en occuperais !

- Ah ça Non **[10] **! Certainement pas ! Contrecarra Drago

- Bien sur Anna ! Répondit le Ryry en question avec un grand sourire sardonique destiné à Drago.

- Quoi !? Il est hors de question que ce volatile reste dans la maison !

La dispute aurait put durer longtemps comme ça, si la chouette en question n'avait pas décidé de s'envoler vers Harry. Elle se posa sur son bras enfonçant ses serres dans la peau, tout en se frottant langoureusement contre le garçon. Lorsqu'elle se mit à roucouler, Harry secoua fortement son bras espérant ainsi qu'elle partirait. En effet, elle prit son envol pour venir lui mordiller le nez et lacérer ses vêtements.

Harry prit la fuite sous les rires des deux autres, La chouette le poursuivait attrapant ses vêtements pour les arracher. Au bout d'un certain temps, Anna appela la chouette, bien docile cette dernière vint ce poser doucement sur son avant bras. Harry se plaça derrière Drago, ce dernier frissonna à ce contact.

- Tu as raison Harry, Anna peut garder la chouette. Déclara Drago pour cacher son trouble.

- Nan Drago vraiment tu n'es pas obligé de céder à tous ses caprices.

- Ça me fait plaisir, et puis elle me plaît déjà cette chouette.

- Quoi tu rigoles ? Elle est folle cette chouette !

- Comme quoi vous devriez bien vous entendre, de plus elle est déjà folle de toi.

**. H . D . A .**

Harry sortit de sa chambre furieux. Hedwige, la saleté de chouette de sa sœur avait encore volé tous ses calçons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette sale bête en avait après lui. Elle ne cessait d'être dans les alentours et de tout faire pour lui enlever ses vêtements ou tout simplement se coller à lui.

En entrant dans le salon, cependant il se figea et toute sa colère se dégonfla comme un ballon. Sur l'écran plat, s'étalait en grand sa photo, Harry chercha autour de lui pour trouver la télécommande et mettre le son. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin le journaliste se remettait à parler. Il se dépêcha de mettre le son, et eu tout juste le temps d'entendre « Si vous voyer l'un de ses deux enfants, appeler le 118 218 et dites Potter. Rappelez-vous, ils peuvent être dangereux. » Avant que le journaliste n'enchaîne sur les résultats de ligue 1. Mais c'était suffisant, le mal était fait, les dés du destin venaient d'être lancés. Bientôt ils ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part, on les renverrait chez les Dursley et ils retrouveraient leur vie minable d'avant, une vie où Anna n'était pas heureuse et où leur oncle lui tournait autour.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve sa sœur …

**. H . D . A .**

De son bureau au quatrième étage, Drago avait une vue magnifique sur tout le domaine du manoir. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il sentait un grand sentiment de fierté l'envahir. Depuis quatre ans que ses parents étaient partis aux Etats-Unis, il avait rénové le manoir, fait des aménagement et l'entreprise familiale avait prospéré. Maintenant il n'attendait plus que leur retour. Ses parents avaient été déclarés morts, mais Drago sentait que c'était faux, un jour ils reviendraient, un jour ils seraient fiers de lui.

En soupirant, Drago retourna à son bureau, il prit le journal du jour et l'ouvrit les pensées toujours tournées vers ses parents. Quand est-ce que cette blessure cesserait de lui faire mal ? Il l'avait trop souvent cru à tort cicatrisée. Mais dès qu'on parlait d'eux, une impression de vide l'envahissait.

Son regard survola les fait divers et il allait tourner la page vers les résultats de la bourse, lorsque son regard fut attiré par des visages connus, Anna et Harry avaient leur photo dans le journal. Il fallu un petit moment à Drago pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Puis il se dépêcha de lire l'article.

- Anna ! Harry ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Cria-t-il dans le micro.

**. H . D . A .**

Anna se figea dans l'escalier qu'elle allait descendre, que pouvait bien lui vouloir Drago. A contrecœur elle fit demi tour et monta lentement marche après marche vers le bureau de son patron. Elle allait rater sa série préférée, La Magie Des Jumelles. C'était l'histoire de deux jeunes filles magicienne qui devaient sauver le monde à deux et surtout sortir avec des garçons super mignons et super craquants. Ah pourquoi Drago avait-il voulu les voir juste à ce moment là ? Elle espérait fortement que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

En arrivant devant le bureau, elle vit Harry essoufflé légèrement furieux mais surtout inquiet. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, ne s'attardant pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Anna aurait mis sa main au feu que cela avait un rapport avec la demande express de Drago. Elle voulu parler, sans savoir exactement quoi dire. Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Anna se sentit oppressée, comme si elle entrait dans une arène remplie de lions.

Drago les attendait devant son bureau, le regard baisé et le visage sombre. Seul le bout de ses cheveux brillait dans la lumière rasante du matin. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui terrifia Anna.

- J'aurais besoin de quelques explication … commença Drago.

C'est ainsi qu'Anna apprit qu'ils étaient recherchés par la police, Harry raconta à Drago tout leur passé, il n'omit pratiquement aucun détail vraiment important. A part une chose qui la soulagea fortement.

Drago réfléchit longuement, faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. Anna en profita pour ce caler dans les bras rassurant de son frère. Et puis après un long soupire, Drago trancha le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je vous comprends, murmura-t-il presque irréellement. Vous savez je suis assez influent, je vous aiderai …

**. H . D . A .**

**Petites Notes de fin :**

**[1]** Et de restes il y en avait peu…

**[2]** C'est Anna qui se trompe dans l'histoire, elle confond ses couleurs… Enfin elle n'allait pas dans une très bonne école.

**[3]** Pendant ce temps là Anna à continuer à parler au poison argenté.

**[4] **Mais ça c'est une question de taille et c'est une autre histoire.

**[5] **Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

**[6]** Dans sa tête. (Enfin Drago est arrivé ! Kyyaaah !)

**[7]** Bientôt sur vos écrans : tel frère telle sœur… Mais nan je déconne c'est juste que cette expression viens du film Tel père telle fille. Et que c'est se barrer en courant sans régler la consommation à la terrasse d'un café. ^^.

**[8]** et oui les rôles s'inverse Drago avait un ton trainant et maintenant Harry à le pas trainant Mouahaha !

**[9]** l'autre est prise par la tasse de café

**[10] **A cette instant on sent la majuscule dans la voix de Drago, cela arrive beaucoup chez certain aristocrate ^^.

Je tiens à précisez que les personnages d'Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ne m'appartiennent pas… Sniff … Et que l'idée de cette fiction mais venu en regardant l'anime He is my master d'où le titre de la fiction.

Je ne ferai en aucun cas un copié collé de cette anime (même si je reprendrais des petites choses par ci par là). Enfin je vous conseille de le regarder =) il est vraiment sympa.

Je tiens à remercier aussi mon Chouxxxeuh !! Sans qui cette fiction serai resté au placard, merci pour tes encouragements et tes corrections !!

_Au prochain épisode_, Il y aura de l'amour ! Un gang maléfique dirigé par Zabini Blaise ! Comment s'en sortiront nos héros ? Drago se fera-t-il mangé tout cru par son fan club ? (composé d'une mystérieuse Pansy et… euh… on m'annonce qu'il y a une seule personne dans le fan club) Pour le savoir soyez au rendez vous dans … hum … On ne sait pas exactement combien de temps… hum …

*Part rapidement*


End file.
